As Horas
by Lieh
Summary: Pela primeira vez, os ponteiros do relógio tiveram piedade dos amantes. AU.


**As Horas **

_James & Lily_

Fanfic para o Concurso _Romeu & Julieta _do fórum Need For Fic

"_[...] Como arautos do amor só deveriam servir os pensamentos, que mais céleres dez vezes são que os raios do sol claro, quando as sombras expulsam das colinas. É por isso que o amor sempre é levado por alígeras pombas, e Cupido, como o vento veloz, tem asas lestes. Agora o sol está na altura máxima de seu curso diurno; hádas noves horas até às doze três horas demoradas. [...]"_

_**Romeu e Julieta**_ – Ato II Cena V

Com pesar, James Potter contemplava a noite da sacada do apartamento.

Ele e o relógio nunca se deram bem. Daquela vez, porém, se declararam inimigos mortais.

O relógio resolveu fazer uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto com ele nos últimos dias. Quando ele queria que os dias passassem voando, para chegar logo o fim de semana e se ver livre de tantos problemas para resolver no Departamento dos Aurores, as horas se arrastavam preguiçosamente. Naquela semana, no entanto, ele queria que passasse o mais devagar possível – mas é claro que o relógio achou muito engraçado acelerar a passagem do tempo, tudo para irritar James, é óbvio.

Ele não conseguia acreditar que o dia havia chegado. Sexta-feira. _O dia_. Imaginou qual seria a sua punição caso roubasse um Vira-Tempo, retrocedendo assim até o começo da semana, para viver cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo na companhia dela – da sua Lily.

Encostando-se ao parapeito de pedra olhou penosamente para a cidade de Londres toda iluminada. Sacou um maço de cigarros trouxas que Sirius havia deixado jogado na sala, acendendo-o. Não sabia exatamente quando havia iniciado o vício, mas tinha que admitir que aquele negócio era bom. Um sorriso divertido começou a se formar ao se lembrar de todo o sermão que Lily fez ao descobrir que ele e Sirius estavam usando aquelas coisinhas que ela dizia serem perigosas para a saúde e _blá, blá, blá_. Não adiantou de nada, pois os dois continuaram fumando só para provocá-la.

Porém, só de pensar nas inúmeras situações divertidas em que viveu com a antiga amiga de escola e ex-colega de trabalho, o coração do rapaz pesou. Com um suspiro triste, James tragou o cigarro e soltou a fumaça, como se aquela nicotina fosse levar junto seus arrependimentos.

- James?

Despertando de um transe, ele se virou dando de cara com o objeto de seus devaneios. Lá estava ela parada na porta que se abria para a sacada do apartamento, com uma pequena mala na mão. Ele não pôde deixar de notar quão bonita ela estava, mesmo que simples. Mas ela era assim, sempre simples, mas sempre bonita.

Lily se aproximou franzindo a testa ao ver o cigarro nas mãos de James. O garoto apenas revirou os olhos, antes de tomá-la num abraço apertado. Ele imaginou que ela viria se despedir, já que no trabalho tudo foi tão corrido que nem deu tempo deles conversarem.

- Eu pensei que você ia embora sem ao menos dizer tchau para mim – Ele fez um bico arrancando um sorriso irônico da jovem moça.

- Não se acha não, eu só vim porque eu sei que tem muitas coisas minhas com você.

James fez uma cara de chocado:

- Você sabe que eu estou brincando – Lily completou rindo.

- _Ha-engraçado-ha_ Srta. Evans. Eu acho que a senhorita anda muito piadista ultimamente.

Eles não perceberam que ainda estavam meio abraçados, até Lily se soltar passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos ruivos. Ela não percebeu o leve traço de tristeza que James tentou disfarçar, tragando assim mais uma vez o cigarro.

Naqueles minutinhos de silêncio, para um observador distante, este chegaria à conclusão que se tratava de um futuro casal de namorados que não tinham coragem o suficiente para se declararem.

Lily tentava dissipar seu desconforto olhando com desprazer ao ver James fumando.

- Se eu falar que isso faz mal para o seu pulmão você vai me ouvir?

- Não – Com um sorriso sapeca, o garoto soltou a fumaça bem próxima do rosto de Lily.

- Vai com esse cigarro para lá! – Ela gritou fazendo uma careta de desgosto, enquanto James ria dela.

- Você é muito certinha, Lily. – começou ele, jogando a bituca no chão, apagando com o pé – Sabe, de vez em quando é bom fazer algo doido...

- Ah sim, claro, como acabar com a minha saúde. Não, obrigada. – Ela se dirigiu ao parapeito, deixando a pequena mala no chão.

James, rindo, se postou ao lado dela, ora contemplando a cidade a sua frente, ora olhando de relance para o rosto da garota ao seu lado. Ele percebeu que os olhos dela ficavam mais bonitos, combinados com as luzes que emanavam de Londres.

Ele sentiria muita falta de tudo que vinha de Lily. Tentava imaginar como seria sua vida no dia seguinte, na perspectiva de não tê-la mais como companhia.

- Então, você vai mesmo hoje? – disse ele numa forma de despistar seus pensamentos melancólicos - Não quer esperar até amanhã? É perigoso viajar durante a noite, Lily, ainda mais de trem. Porque você não aparata até lá...?

Lily sorriu. Eles já tiveram aquela conversa durante toda a semana, mas o amigo não ia desistir de convencê-la a mudar de ideia.

- Eu preciso ir hoje, James. Você sabe, meus pais estão muito doentes, e eles são idosos, não sabem se cuidar sozinhos. Não posso perder tempo. Além do mais, faz tanto tempo que eu não viajo de trem...

- Mas cadê a sua irmã? – James sabia a resposta, mas mesmo assim perguntou. Ele não conseguia controlar aquele sentimento de raiva pela situação que obrigava Lily a deixá-lo.

Ela suspirou, passando as mãos nos cabelos. Coincidentemente ela pegou essa mania do rapaz.

- Tuney está muito ocupada com os preparativos do seu casamento.

-Mas, porque diabos ela não adia o casamento para cuidar dos seus pais? – James não conseguiu reprimir seu tom de revolta. Havia pensando nisso desde o dia que Lily anunciou a sua partida para Surrey.

A jovem suspirou novamente.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, James, como é a Tuney. Ela não vai cancelar todos os preparativos do casamento por causa dos meus pais. _O que os meus amigos e a família do Vernon iam pensar?_ – Lily fez uma imitação perfeita da voz irritante da irmã, o que fez com que James risse, esquecendo por alguns instantes a sua raiva pela atitude egoísta de Tuney.

Pela amizade de longa data de ambos, James conhecia muito bem a irmã de Lily para concordar que Tuney falaria exatamente aquilo. Apesar disso, ele não pode deixar de pensar como toda aquela situação era injusta. Na verdade, todas as circunstâncias caminhavam de tal forma que só Lily saía prejudicada.

James tinha uma briga com o relógio, Lily por sua vez, com o Destino.

Nascida trouxa numa época perigosa, em que o preconceito é maior do que qualquer outra força, Lily já começou a sofrer as consequências desse _terrível crime_ já em Hogwarts. Quase que não foi aceita na instituição se não fosse pela intervenção do Prof.º Dumbledore, que era o antigo diretor. Praticamente ela era uma das poucas "sangues- ruins" a frequentar a escola, sofrendo todo o tipo de maldade nas mãos dos alunos amantes de sangue- puro – que eram praticamente 99,9% da população de Hogwarts. Contudo, Lily nunca abaixou a cabeça para todas as dificuldades que enfrentou, muito pelo contrário, sempre esteve com respostas na ponta língua para as provocações, e James jurava de pé junto que já a viu azarando pelo menos duas garotas da Sonserina que ficavam no pé dela.

Ela e James foram da Grifinória, assim como Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. Os quatro selaram uma amizade daquelas que duram a vida inteira, então era de se esperar que depois de terminarem a escola, ainda continuassem mantendo contato. Dito e feito: Em meados do quinto ano, Sirius saiu de casa e foi morar com os Potter, mas depois de Hogwarts os dois resolveram dividir um apartamento. Remus sempre os visitava nas horas em que não estava se dedicando para lecionar, enquanto Lily, Sirius e James ingressaram no Departamento dos Aurores do Ministério da Magia.

Embora bem sucedida, Lily ainda sofria com o preconceito no próprio trabalho, e James se via na condição de protegê-la, apesar dela não gostar. Não obstante, o que mais magoava o rapaz era o fato da própria família não aceitá-la. Não que os dois já tivessem de fato namorado, mas já chegaram bem próximos de terem um relacionamento duradouro, se os pais de James não o tivessem obrigado a ir para a França, para terminar o treinamento e os estudos para ser um Auror, há mais ou menos um ano atrás.

Nesse contratempo, Lily começou a namorar Amos Diggory. Qual não foi o choque de James quando voltou para a Inglaterra e soube da novidade.

Sirius até havia batizado aquela época como sendo "Os Meses de Fossa de James Potter". Ele achava que o amigo estava exagerando, entretanto quando o próprio Remus começou a apoiar o nome para o tempo de namoro de Lily com Amos, o rapaz não pôde deixar de analisar se realmente ele havia estado na fossa naquela época. Porque só de ouvir falar o nome _Diggory_ - de acordo com Padfoot - James estreitava os olhos, apertava a mão na varinha e fazia uma careta. Ele também não conseguia ficar muito tempo perto do casal de namorados sem sentir vontade de vomitar ou meter um belo soco naquela cara de retardado do Diggory, e no final das contas ele ficava com raiva de Lily por nada. Ou melhor, por namorar Amos Diggory. Só.

Sem mencionar as piadas que teve de aguentar dos dois amigos!

"_Oh, o Jay tá de coração partido! "Quer colinho, quer Prongs?"_

_(_Ele bateu em Sirius naquele dia...).

"_Eu sabia que você não tinha aqueles chifres na cabeça à toa"._

(Alusão clássica de Moony a sua forma animaga...).

Realmente foram meses difíceis para ele, principalmente na sua amizade com Lily que entrou em xeque. Para a alegria de todos, ela e Amos terminaram o namoro. Como disse Remus na ocasião, _agora você pode dormir em paz, James_. Ele e Lily voltaram a se falar como se nada tivesse acontecido, e foi aí que garoto já tinha tudo planejado: mais um pouco de tempo e finalmente ele iria confessar o seu amor por Lily – amor que sentia desde os tempos de escola.

Ele se sentia muito estúpido e arrependido por não ter se declarado para ela antes. Quantas oportunidades ele não teve, quantas chances? Mas James sempre hesitava. E se eles começarem a namorar, aí não dá certo, eles terminam... E depois? Continuariam sendo amigos?

Era muito para se arriscar – o problema é que James estava cansado de recuar. Ou ele falava de uma vez, ou então ele a perderia, nunca mais tendo a oportunidade de dizer para Lily o que sentia.

Tudo estava bem para caminhar mal. Sua família começou a querer interferir nas suas escolhas, ainda que ele seja um jovem independente. E veio a notícia do padecimento da saúde dos pais de Lily naquela semana, obrigando a moça a abandonar tudo o que conquistara a muito custo, para se dedicar aos convalescentes.

Era tudo muito injusto!

Ele não percebeu que estava distraído até sentir a mão de Lily no seu rosto.

- Minhocas na cabeça, Potter? – brincou.

Segurando a mão dela, James se virou se aproximando e olhando-a fixamente. Ele queria gravar cada traço do belo rosto daquela garota que tanto amava, e que ele sabia que era amado de volta. Beijou a pequenina mão sentindo-se embriagar pelo perfume de lírios.

Puxou-a para perto de si, acariciando também o rosto de Lily.

Ficaram naquela posição por um minuto, até James ser dominado pelo impulso e beijá-la com fervor, sendo, é claro, correspondido.

Cada nanosegundo, os dois fizeram questão de aproveitar para sentirem a textura dos lábios um do outro. Cada centímetro, cada gosto, cada cheiro. Para descobrirem também a maciez dos cabelos de ambos e como era bom bagunçá-los. Para sentir o calor daquele corpinho esbelto e a segurança daquele corpo forte.

O primeiro beijo. E provavelmente o último. Tão rápido veio, tão rápido acabou. Os minutos não tiveram piedade e correram.

Lily se sobressaltou.

- Merlin! Já é muito tarde, o trem já partiu... – Aflita ela pegou a bagagem, tentando se recompor. Seu coração galopava no seu peito como se apostasse uma corrida, e as pernas estavam bambas.

- Fique – James sussurrou no seu ouvindo, pegando-a pelo braço.

- Não posso...

- Fique – implorava ele. – Por favor, Lily...

- _Jay_...

A menção do apelido foi o suficiente para o garoto perder totalmente a sanidade. Seja lá o que ela fosse dizer, não teve tempo, porque foi tomada novamente nos braços do rapaz, entregando-se um ao outro.

Que se dane o bom senso!

E mais uma vez eles passaram a se descobrirem cada vez mais naquelas horas que se transcenderam. Pela primeira vez, o relógio teve pena de James, então o deixou aproveitar cada segundo daquela noite ao lado de Lily, o fazendo esquecer por algumas horas que ela iria partir - que iria deixá-lo, que não estaria com ele no dia seguinte, ao nascer do sol.

Só por àquelas horas ela pode amá-lo sem se reprimir, sem se preocupar com a dor que sentiria por não estar com ele.

Só por àquelas horas, só por aquela noite...

Só por aqueles instantes que duraram minutos, só por aqueles beijos que duraram horas...

E horas... E horas...

Os ponteiros do relógio congelaram, rindo consigo mesmos por quebrarem uma regra do Destino.

E só por aquelas horas que James e Lily se amaram eternamente.


End file.
